


When You Died

by WeaverOfWorlds



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Critical Role Spoilers, Gen, In which Vex misses her twinnie but is slowly healing, NOT INCEST WHY WAS THAT EVEN A SUGGESTED TAG WHAT THE HELL, Poetry, Sibling Love, almost forgot the spoilers tag oops, spoilers for the very end of vm's story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeaverOfWorlds/pseuds/WeaverOfWorlds
Summary: When you died, the world fell apart, but I'm slowly putting it back together in your memory...





	When You Died

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing really special, I just had one of my Ideas and this came out of

_When you died, it felt like everything stopped._   
_It was as though a cog was suddenly missing,_   
_And the world had ceased to turn._

_When you died, I could feel you take a part of me with you._   
_It was as though a part of myself that I was so used to having that I'd stopped noticing it had disappeared,_   
_And my heart had ceased to beat._

_When you died, I could feel the world get darker._   
_It was as though the reaper's scythe had cut the stars from the sky,_   
_Leaving the world without warmth or light._

_When you died, he held me close and assured me we'd never forget you._   
_It was as though he planned to single-handedly tell your story to the world,_   
_And ensure your name would live forever._

_When you died, I began to write._   
_It was as though I was in a frenzy,_   
_And thought enough words could bring you back to me._

_When you died, we went our separate ways, determined in our own missions._   
_It was as though we each wordlessly agreed to tell of you on our journeys,_   
_And refused to let you fade._

_When you died, it hurt._   
_It was as though my heart left with you,_   
_And I couldn't look at your student for a month._

_But_

_When you died, I took up your legacy and continued to live for your sake._   
_It was as though ensuring you would never be forgotten had given me new purpose,_   
_And I knew I'd see you again._


End file.
